Five Hundred Roses
by Lost Forevermore
Summary: AU inukag oneshot fluffy He messed up again and she's madder than ever.


**Yet another oneshot. Enjoy, read and review, help pay the lawyers that make me write the disclaimers, all that jazz. And on the read and review, if you review, you get a prize! You don't get eaten by Mr.Fuzzlywuzzlykins! Yay! - Isn't that great? But if you don't review...(scary cave pops out of nowhere and you hear a ferocious growl coming from inside)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...If I did, he'd be three inches tall and in a jar, labelled "Inu-chan" with hearts all around it.**

**On a side note: I found the divider button! **

* * *

Oh, boy...He'd done it this time. Kagome looked mad enough to chop off his ears and hang them on a shelf, which was what she herself was seriously considering.

"You...you..." He dodged a small, glass angel figurine. "No-good (flying figurine) two-timing _traitor_!" She screamed.

"Kagome, calm down," Inuyasha said soothingly, holding his hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Calm down?" She gave a short fake laugh. "Oh, yeah, sure. I'll calm down!" She threw another one, and it hit the wall and shattered. "You expect me to calm down? You jackass! Hold still so I can hit you!"

That was one thing Inuyasha was not about to do. Those things looked like they'd hurt if they hit him. "Please, Kags, you're overreacting!"

She froze, shock on her face. "O..._'Overreacting'? _Oh, no, no, no! You want 'overreacting'? I'll show you overreacting, you son of a-"

"No, wait, don't start really overreacting!" He cried.

"Too late!"

Kagome had marched over to a closet and pulled out a black suitcase. She began tossing clothes, a toothbrush, a hairbrush, and anything else she thought of into it in a haphazard way. She slammed it closed, handed it to a very shocked Inuyasha, and opened the door.

"Get out," she said, her voice quiet and calm.

"Kagome..."

"Get out!" She felt tears threatening to spill over. Hell no, she was not going to cry here. Not until he was gone.

"Please Kagome, listen to-"

One spilled down her cheek. "Just get out, damn you!"

Inuyasha's face was the definition of the word miserable as he took his jacket from the hook beside the door and slowly walked out. He paused halfway through and planted a swift kiss on her cheek. In reply, she pushed him out, slammingthe door behind him.She heard his footsteps die away as he reached the elevator of the apartment complex, and only then did she allow herself to cry. She slid down onto the floor, leaning on the door as the broken-hearted sobs wracked her body.

And outside, on the sidewalk beneath the open window of their apartment, the hanyou's sharp ears picked up the sounds of his Kagome crying her heart out. And, though he didn't think it was possible, he felt more miserable than before. But what else could he do but to resume his walk away from her? She wasn't about to let him back in. It would kill him, he knew, if he were to see her tear-streaked face now. And so, he made his way to the nearest hotel, cursing himself.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome jolted awake by someone knocking on the door. She opened the door, expecting to see a dissheveled Inuyasha. Instead, a pudgy bald man in a brown uniform stood there, holding a bouquet of red roses. "One dozen roses for Miss Higurashi," he said. "They've already been paid for. Have a good day, miss."

Closing the door, she looked at the card. It said, in a script she knew only too well:

_My Kagome-_

_There probably aren't enough roses in this bouquet to say how sorry I am. Think of every rose as an apology._

_Inuyasha_

"Twelve, huh? Not nearly enough." She tossed them, without looking, out the open window, then went to clean up the shards of the figurines from the night before.

Inuyasha sighed and picked up the fallen roses. "If at first you don't succeed..." he quoted under his breath. 'Destroy all evidence that you tried,' ran through his mind. "...Try, try again."

* * *

Later that evening, as Kagome sat on the couch with a box of bonbons on the cushion beside her, a tub of chocolate chip ice cream in her lap, and the TV on the most depressing romance movie she could find, the fat flower man knocked on the door again. This time he held an even bigger bouquet.

"Two dozen roses for Miss Higurashi. Hello again, Miss Higurashi. They've already been paid for, have a good evening."

This time the card said only, "_How about 24 apologies?_"

"No," she said aloud, tossing them out the window as well.

* * *

Day 2:

Yet another knock on the door. 'Hello again, fat flower man,' Kagome thought when she opened the door. This time he handed her an even bigger bouquet. "Morning, Miss Higurashi. Three dozen red roses for you. Have a nice day."

_"36 more apologies. Do these go out the window too?"_

"No," she said, knowingthat he could hear her."They go down the trash chute!"

* * *

Day 3:

"_48 apologies. And two more, 'I'm sorry!' 'I'm really sorry!' Can that last one count as two and we'll call it fifty-one apologies?" _

No, we will _not_ call it fifty-one apologies! Fifty apologies!" she shouted, chucking them out the window. "And fifty's not enough!"

* * *

There were no roses the next day. Or for the next week for that matter. Kagome began wondering if he had given up. The thought made her want to cry again. "No! No more crying! If he has given up, it's for the best. You don't need a two-timer like him anyway," she told herself.

Then, yet another knock rang out. The fat flower man was surprisingly empty-handed. "Miss Higurashi. Er, there's five hundred red roses waiting downstairs for you."

She couldn't believe her ears. "F-five _hundred_? Are you sure it's not five dozen?"

"I could carry five dozen roses up here, miss."

The fact that there was an elevator completely slipped her mind as she took the stairs two at a time. She stood in the lobby, gaping at the room filled with hundreds of red roses. And standing in the middle of it was Inuyasha, dressed in a black tuxedo.

"I don't think you can toss all of these out the window," he grinned.

"No, I don't think I can." She said, hugging him as hard as she could.

"I'm really sorry, Kagome. I don't know what happened then."

"Five hundred fifty-two apologies."

"Is it enough?"

She looked him up and down. "You really went all out."

"Can I come home now? The bellhop's starting to call me by name."

Kagome laughed. "Yes, you can come home...On one condition."

Inuyasha groaned.

"Help me find enough vases for all these."

* * *

**WAHA! Feel the fluffiness! Yah, review or die, people. BTW, she ending up counting the last, "I'm really sorry, Kagome." as two.**

**Lost Forevermore**


End file.
